


Treasures of the Sea

by kasumitoyama



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kind of angsty?, M/M, WRITING KANATA IS SO DIFFICULT IM BALD, i love kaokana, i made this for my gf's bday bc im gay, i spent all night writing this and i'm proud of it, it's a kaoru-centric fic basically, kaoru's dad is an asshole, they're on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumitoyama/pseuds/kasumitoyama
Summary: Kaoru's day at the beach doesn't go as he had planned. He ends up going through the painful memories of his mother that is no longer with him, he remembers the happy days they shared together in the past, which only hurt Kaoru deeply.But luckily for him, Kanata finds him.Kanata is the light that shines in Kaoru's darkness and saves him.





	Treasures of the Sea

The moon is in the lonely sky, shining brightly, turning the sea into a beatiful melted platinium color. The sound of the waves hitting the shore reach Kaoru's ears relentlessly while the wind is gently cutting into his exposed skin, the chill seeping through his black t-shirt and dark blue swim trunks, making him shiver slightly. 

 

Kaoru should've left hours ago, it's already late and he knows for sure that his father is going to lecture him to no end but he doesn't care, he prefers to stay at the beach and sit on the sand, observing the waves hit the shore while he thinks about his childhood. To be more exact, while he thinks about his mother, about his moments with her, all the times they've been to the beach together. 

Kaoru doesn't like to think about it, it only brings him pain because he knows that no matter how much he misses her, she's gone forever. He started to remember his mother after seeing a woman and her son playing together in the water, they looked so happy, like they were in their own small world and Kaoru had wondered if his mother and him looked the same way as them, as if nothing existed but them. 

Damn woman and kid, this is their fault. He's thinking about the painful past and that's their fault. 

Or that's what Kaoru wants to believe, at least. But he knows he would've ended the same way, in the same state that he is right now, that's how it is everytime he goes to the beach, he ends up thinking about the happy memories that he has of his mother. 

 

"The "sea" sure looks "beautiful" during the night, don't you "think" so, Kaoru?" 

 

Kaoru quickly turns his head in the direction of the voice, startled, and finds Kanata smiling down at him, waving his hand in a greeting. Kanata is wearing a light blue shirt with a tiny fish on the pocket and dark blue pants. If Kaoru is honest with himself, Kanata looked.... Good. But it's not like he will admit that out loud. 

Kaoru was so concentrated in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Kanata coming up at him. Why is he even here, in the first place? Everyone left the beach a while ago already. Well, except him and Kanata apparently. 

 

"Fufu. Did I scare you? I'm "sorry", Kaoru ♪~." Kanata laughs, sounding more amused than actually sorry. He then gestures to the spot next to Kaoru. "Mind if I "sit" with "you"?" 

Kaoru, finally recovering from the shock, clears his throat, making sure his voice doesn't sound sad. He doesn't want to worry Kanata, after all. "Haha please, I got just a bit surprised, that's it." Kanata laughs again and he tries to glare at him, fighting back a small smile. "I would rather be sitting with a girl right now but if it's Kanata-kun then I don't mind." 

Kanata gives him a bright smile and sits next to him, putting a red pail and a yellow shovel next to him. Kaoru assumes that Kanata has been collecting new "friends" but doesn't want to ask because as much as he enjoys listening to Kanata's talk about his "friends", he isn't in the mood for it right now. 

 

They sit in silence for a while and Kaoru's thoughts drift back to his mother. He wonders how everything would be if she was still alive, would they get along? Would they have the same happy relationship they had? Would his mother be proud of him? He wanted to believe that they would still have a great relationship but then, a part of him made him remember something unpleasant: a fight he had with his father a while ago. 

 

_"Where are you going at this hour? Shouldn't you doing homework? I haven't seen you do that in a while." Kaoru's father was sitting on the couch of the living room, typing something on his laptop, looking uninterested._

_"It's not like you actually care about me enough to actually try to pay attention." Kaoru thought, trying hard to sigh at his father. He didn't want to do this right now._

_"I'm going out, don't expect me to come back early! Bye!" He reached the door quickly and put a hand on the knob. He really wanted to leave quickly before his father could start lecturing him._

_"Wait, are you serious? You are going out again?" His father stopped typing and looked up at him with a serious face._

_There it goes, Kaoru thought he could escape but it was too late._

_"Yes, I should be going already because I don't want to be l-" Kaoru's words were cut by his father's voice. He sounded mad._

_"You are a disappointment. All you do is slack off instead of doing something productive. I'm so tired of telling you this, this won't be good for us. It'll affect the name of our family."_

_"Can we not do this right now? I need to g-"_

_"If your mother was here right now, she would be so disappointed in you. She wouldn't be able to even look at such a person like you. You are a disgrace."_

_Kaoru stiffenened and grabbed the knob tighter, his knuckles turned white and bit his lip to prevent himself from replying to that. He shouldn't let this get through him, his father isn't right._

_"In a way, I'm glad she isn't here to see how her son became a disgrace, at least she won't go through the pain of having to live with a son like you."_

_Kaoru could feel his heart break at that, he felt like he couldn't breathe. With the little strength he had, he opened the door and mumbled a quietly "goodbye" before disappearing through the door. He could hear his father call his name but he didn't care, he just wanted to leave that house and forget that fight._

_He wanted to forget because part of him believed that. And that's what hurt him the most._

 

"Ah, right, she would hate me..." Kaoru thinks, shaking his head slightly, trying to somehow forget those words. 

 

Kaoru could feel someone shaking his shoulder and he opens his eyes (he doesn't remember closing his eyes, he's sure that he was looking at the sea a few moments ago) and the first thing he sees is Kanata's worried face in front of him. 

"Kaoru? Are you "okay"? You suddenly started "crying" and you didn't reply to me after I "called" your "name" a few times."  

 

After listening to Kanata, Kaoru touches his cheek and finds that it's wet. When did he start crying? He feels stupid for crying in front of Kanata, he's the last person who Kaoru wants to see him like this. "A-ah Kanata-kun, I, uh, this is nothing! Just... Just forget about it, it's really just a silly thing haha." He forces a laugh and wipes his tears away quickly. "A-anyway, why are you in the beach, Kanata-kun? Searching for new f- Ow! that hurts!" 

 

Kanata karate chops Kaoru on the head and puffs his cheeks, annoyed. "Do not "lie" to me, Kaoru. We're "friends" so you can "count" on me when you need "help". I'll "listen" to you."  

Kaoru rubs his head with a hand and frowns, not entirely sure if he should talk about it. Well, Kanata is his friend after all and he needs to vent to someone, besides he already saw him cry so trying wouldn't hurt. Right? "Do you think my mom would be proud of me if she was alive? Do you think she would love me, Kanata-kun?" 

"You do not "need" to ask those "questions" when the answer is "obvious" Kaoru." Kanata puts a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and gives him a reassuring squeeze. 

Kaoru laughs bitterly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Kanata-kun, don't say that when we both know she would be disappointed of me. My father is right, my mom would hate the way I am, there's nothing good about me, you know? I'm just good at going out with girls but I'm not good enough to even find a girl that could actually love me for who I am."  

"That is not "true", you're a "very" good "boy". Kaoru, you work "hard" for your dreams, you "care" about others and love your "friends" even if you try to "hide" it. You want to make everyone "happy", you are a "very" sweet boy, gentle and "kind". Your "mom" would be so proud of you." Kanata smiles softly, his eyes shining with appreciation. 

"Kanata-kun..." Kaoru can feel tears rolling down his cheeks but he doesn't care, he's shocked about the things Kanata said about him. He thought that no one would ever said those things to him but here he is, listening exactly what he needed, coming from the person he loves the most. 

"You are a good "boy" and I'm proud of you." Kanata pets his head gently and that's what makes him break down in tears and Kanata just hugs him tightly and pets him, whispering that he's a good boy over and over again, which made Kaoru cry more. 

After Kaoru calmed down, they pulled away from the hug and sat there, in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Kanata laughs, a devilish laugh that makes Kaoru shiver. 

"Why are you laughing?" He frowns, confused and a little scared of it. 

"I was just "thinking" that I should feed my "friends" from the "sea" all the people that think you are a bad "boy". Puka puka ♪~." His eyes shine with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. 

"Kanata-kun! Don't say such creepy things!" Kaoru looks at him with horror, shivering because he doesn't doubt that Kanata would do something like that. 

Kanata snickers at that, which makes Kaoru laugh and they end up in a fit of laughter until their stomachs hurt and they have trouble breathing. 

A while passes and they fall in silence again, a comfortable one. They don't feel the need of having to fill it with unnecessary chatter, just knowing the other is there is enough. 

Kanata breaks the silence and looks at Kaoru, with a soft smile on his face. "Kaoru, I should get "going", it is "late"." Kanata gets to his feet and shakes the sand off his pants. 

"Oh. You're right, it's late, I should also leave." He doesn't really want to, but his father will surely kill him if he stays out way too late. 

Kanata puts a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, startling him. "Before I leave, I have to "tell" you something. I've been "thinking" about something you said "earlier"." 

"Oh I see... About what? Hmm?" He looks up at Kanata, with curiousity painting his face. He doesn't remember saying anything that could catch Kanata's attention enough to make him want to bring it up again. 

"That you aren't good "enough" to make a "girl" love you for who you are." Oh. 

**_Oh_**. He had said that to not say "make  **you**  fall in love with me" instead. He couldn't do it. Theres no way Kanata feels the same way as him. 

"Hm, yeah, I remember that. What about it?" Kaoru suddenly feels nervous and bites his lips, trying to calm himself down. 

"You are "kind" of "wrong" about it." 

"Huh? What do you mean with "kind of"? I don't get what you are trying to say." 

"There is "someone" who "loves" you for who you are." 

"What? What do you mean?" His eyes widen in shock. There is someone who loves him? How does Kanata even know about it? 

"It's " **me** ", Kaoru, I "love" you for who you are. I "might" not be a girl but I "love" you." He moves his hand from Kaoru's shoulder to his cheek, caressing it. 

"K-kanata-kun..." Kaoru turns bright red, his heart beating faster. He closes and opens his mouth a few times, trying to find something to say but nothing comes out. He has been crushing on Kanata for a while now, but he has been tricking himself into thinking that those feelings were nothing but love for a close friend, well, that was until he was face to face with Kanata and he felt the cliché buttlerflies in his stomach but he tried to ignore them because he thought Kanata would've never liked him the same way.... Until now. 

Kaoru is at loss for words. How  is he supposed to say that he has been crushing for months now but was too scared of accepting those feelings? How is he supposed to say that Kanata makes the "great playboy" Kaoru become a shy, flustered mess? How is he supposed to say that without Kanata believing in him all this time, he's sure he wouldn't have survived for so long? How is he supposed to say how grateful he is for having Kanata in his life? There are too many things he wants to say but since nothing would come out so he decides to follow his instints and grabs Kanata by the collar, pulling him at his level and kisses him. 

Kanata's eyes widen in surprise and tenses up, not expecting him to kiss him. He soon relaxes into the kiss and slips his hand into Kaoru's hair, pulling him closer. 

Kissing Kanata might be one of the best things that has ever happened to Kaoru, at least that what he feels right now. Kanata's lips are so soft, softer than he had imagined. He tastes like soy sauce and fish, but it isn't unpleasan't because It's Kanata, that's Kanata's taste, and he loves everything about him. The way Kanata makes small sounds into his mouth is great and he wants to do this forever. 

Kaoru feels a bit disappointed when they pull away, breathless. Damn having to breath, damn it. But Kanata then puts his forehead against his and bumps their noses together, a small grin adorning his face and Kaoru feels warm inside. He feels whole. 

Kanata pulls away properly this time and kisses Kaoru's forehead. "You are a good "boy", do not "forget" about that." 

 He reaches down to caress Kaoru's cheek one last time and grabs his pail and shovel but before he can turn around and leave, he feels Kaoru grabbing his sleeve and tugging on it. "Hmm? What is "it"?" 

Kaoru looks troubled, which makes Kanata frown worringly. "Kanata-kun, I... Us... You... _I-I_..." He avoids eye contact and chokes on his own words. Kanata can imagine exactly what he wants to say. 

"It is "okay" Kaoru, I "know". You do not have to "say" it. I'll "always" wait for you to be "ready". I "love" Kaoru after all, fufu ♪." He pats Kaoru's head and gives him another bright smile. He then starts walking, waving at Kaoru until he disappears in the distance. 

Kaoru waves back until he makes sure Kanata is long gone and lies back on the sand, admiring the sky. He stays like that for a while, just thinking about everything that happened today. 

He puts two fingers on his lips and thinks about how Kanata's lips felt on his, he thinks about what Kanata told him. 

He told Kaoru that he loves him. Him. Him. Kanata loves him. The person who, besides his mother, is the only one who thinks of him as a good boy.  

A small smile escapes his lips and he can feel a warm feeling in his chest and butterflies in his stomach, as cliché as it sounds. That's how Kanata makes him feel. 

He closes his eyes and puts his arms behind his head, sighing contently. In a way, he feels like Kanata was an angel sent from heaven. That somehow his mother sent Kanata to him because she knew he needed someone.

He can finally feel happiness again. He finally feels whole again.

Going to the beach and staying there until late wasn't a bad idea, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh HAPPY BDAY KYCCHI!!!! I wrote this as part of your bday present so I hope you enjoy it!! I love you sososo much baby, thanks for being the best girlfriend in the world ♡♡
> 
> I hope everyone (especially you kycchi) enjoyed this!! Thank you so much for reading. I haven't written anything in a year, but I finally got some [leo voice] inspiration! And ended up writing this fic.  
> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in this, my first language isn't english and I didn't have anyone proof read it so;; and I hope Kaoru and Kanata weren't too ooc!! 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
